


From The love Of Another

by A_Confused_Bitch



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Trollhunters Season 1 (Tales of Arcadia), Trollhunters Season 3 (Tales of Arcadia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Confused_Bitch/pseuds/A_Confused_Bitch
Summary: Just some troll hunters oneshotsAlso I'm taking requests so hit me with emAlso I'm using my phone so formatting sucks
Relationships: Draal (Tales of Arcadia)/Reader, Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. A Brothers Love

An au that takes place five years after wizards of Arcadia where Barbra and Strickler have a little kid together, plus I want some wholesome stuff rn  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shh, stop fussing I'm just  
branding your hair"  
Jim spoke placing a brush down beside him on the floor as he gently grabbed three pieces of h/c hair that belonged to the small five-year-old that sat in front of him who had her lime green arms crossed in front of her chest  
"But that hurt"  
She grumbled slightly as she pulled her legs closer to her body causing Jim to laugh slightly at her  
"Sorry N/n didn't mean to"  
When Y/n herd him she let out a 'humpf' as she puffed out her stonie cheeks as she closed her e/c eyes.

Jim tugged gently at Y/n's hair putting it into place when he heard her sigh  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
He asked her as he finished off one pleat and started to separate three different bunches of h/c hair once again  
"It's nothing in fine"  
Y/n mumbled as she played with her hands, fumbling with her thumbs as she did so, Jim would squint his eyes at the back of her head but accidentally tugged her hair causing her to cry out slightly  
"Ow! Hey!"  
She whined as she rubbed at her head a bit as she furrowed her eyebrows  
"Ah, sorry"  
Jim fumbled quickly finishing off her last pleat then let go of her hair causing her to rush to her feet, rushing up the stairs and into her room, his old room to be specific.

As he sits on the living room couch he heard small thumps from upstairs then creaking noises coming from the stairs, only then seeing a blur of green hug his leg making him smile a bit  
"Hey, Jim"  
She spoke softly looking up at him with her big e/c eyes  
"Yeah Y/n"  
He replied with a small smile as he looked down at her  
"I love you"  
She murmured climbing up on the couch and hugged him  
"I love you to n/n"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know it's a bit short but I've been in need for fluff and I thought this was a cute idea so I really hope you guys enjoyed this and stick around for more and maybe leave me some suggestions


	2. Mighty Little Warrior (Draal/Male!Reader)

In this Au, you're Tobys older cousin who decided to surprise his younger cousin by meeting him at the end of the school day and cycle home with him only to end up being chased by Bular like episode two.  
You are twenty-one years old in this and I'm making it so you know how to fight because I wanna make it so that when you were a 16 you keep getting kicked out of different schools so you were sent to the military and you've only now decided to leave.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Draal had first met you, it was when you, Jim and Toby had first come to Trollmarket he was outraged, to say the least, he didn't like the fact that there was a human trollhunter and that there was two more flesh in trollmarket but you had caught his eye, how you held yourself with a cold gaze and calm demeanour about the whole situation.

The second time he had seen you was when he challenged Jim, he was surprised when he had seen you training with him and Blinky, Draal was impressed at how you dodged the rocks blinky flung towards you, heck you even caught some surprisingly which made him the slightest bit impressed.

After the fight with Jim as he was walking away, he had noticed Y/n was heading towards him making the blue troll growl slightly  
"If you have come to mock   
me just go-ahead"  
He grumbled with a small sigh as he lowered his head as he snorted a bit  
"I didn't come to do that actually, "  
Y/n started causing the bulkier male to raise his gaze questionable to him  
"I just wanted to say you done well"  
The smaller male smiled before rushing to catch up with the others.

When you had heard that Draal was staying in Jim's basement it had brung a small smile to your face,  
you had decided to help Draal in training Jim but in all honesty, you were using that as an excuse to see more of Draal, he had caught you're eye, to say the least.

As the weeks went on you and Draal got closer to one another and you're  
cousin had seemed to notice how you had acted around him and didn't let it slip quite freely  
"Hey Y/n"  
He had spoken one day when you were helping him catch up on some homework that he had been struggling with  
"Yep TaterTot?"  
"What's your relationship with Draal?"  
When he had asked that you had choked on air causing your cousin to laugh.

After you had calmed down from the choking fit you took a breath in and replied   
"What makes you ask that?"  
"Well for one you're always trying to brawl with him, "  
That had made you chuckle slightly  
"Two, you always seem to act less senior around him, it's creepy"  
You could see him shiver slightly making you laugh aloud making him huff slightly  
"Well, in all honesty,  
I find him, someone, to relate to I guess,"  
When Toby was listening to you he nodded a bit as he read his textbook  
"He's strong, fun to be around and understands me"  
This had caused Toby to look up at you with a small grin on his face  
"Ohhohoho sounds like a crush"  
He spoke teasingly to his older cousin, making you blush slightly as you rolled your eyes

Draal had been training Jim that night helping him   
"Keep your stance low Trollhunter  
And raise your sword up higher"  
He growled as he raised his arms as Jim had hit his sword off of his spikes  
"Hey Draal"  
Jim had spoken whilst taking another swing at Draal who caught the sword with ease as he grunted in response  
"You like Y/n right?"  
He asked as Draal rolled to the other end of his back garden   
"Of course I like him,  
he's a great sparring partner"  
The blue troll replied as he charged over to the young Trollhunter  
"Yeah but I mean do you like him  
as more than a friend"  
He is stated as he jumped out of the way with a small roll  
"You mean as a mate?"  
Draal questioned, that had caused him to get distracted so he was hit by  
Jim's sword as he replied  
"Yeah"  
Draal had stopped to think for a moment sitting down where he stood before huffing out  
"Well, yes then but let's   
focus on training for now"

It was a Friday night, Jim and Toby were discussing what they had found out  
"They're so oblivious Tobes,  
it hurts"  
Jim sighed as he put his hands on his head   
"Oh don't remind me, Jimbo"  
Toby groaned before sitting up excitedly and cheered  
"I got it!"

Y/n was walking up the hill with his hands in his hoodie   
pockets as he brought out his phone   
to look at the message he had   
gotten from Toby  
"Go to the hill at the top of Arcadia,  
be quick!"  
Signing slightly he had made it to the top only to see no one was there   
making him shake his head as he went and sat by the cliff.

Draal could feel his heart flutter when he had seen Y/n's figure   
"I'm unsure if I can do this"  
He muttered as he held onto some quartz he had gathered   
"Of course you can Draal,  
I'm sure he'd love it"  
Jim had encouraged him with a small smile as Toby gave him a thumbs up,  
sighing slightly the bulk troll   
nodded a bit as he came out from behind some trees and went forward.

Y/n turned his head when he had heard someone cough and was  
surprised to see Draal   
"Hey"  
He muttered slightly as he looked up to the talker blue male patting   
the space next to him to which Draal sat beside him  
"I....uhh..."  
Draal fought against himself in search for words but nothing  
seemed to come out so he just held out his hand that some small  
pieces of different types of quartz  
"There, for you, I was informed  
you liked them"  
He muttered out quietly as Y/n looked at the quartz with interest  
"Hey, these are Rose Quartz,"  
Y/n spoke fondly as he observed them a bit more  
"But why give them to me?"  
He asked looking up Draal as they locked eyes for a moment   
"Ah. Well, it is traditional  
for trolls to give others gifts such as  
minerals or food if they   
wish to court the other"  
He managed to speak out as he looked away waiting for the other as  
he could feel the anxiety seep through him and he said his eyes shut.

Y/n felt as his cheeks warmed up as he hesitated for a moment but   
soon got over it as he took the quartz with a small smile  
"Good thing I feel the same way them"  
The smaller male spoke with a small smile as he kept a tight grip   
on the quartz and itched the back of his neck when he heard Draal let out a  
a sigh of relief as he turned to look at  
Y/n with joy and lifted him up  
"Thank you"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry, it took so long but I was really struggling with this like, I was debating whether I should do blink or Draal but I ended up choosing Draal.  
Sorry if it's a bit bad also be well aware that I'm gonna make a gust for Draal and this aus reader!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone, I'm just here to say I'm taking in some requests for the one-shots! But I have some rules  
• No incest I don't feel comfortable writing that stuff  
• No lemons/smut, I'm not the most experienced with that so I would prefer not to write it for now  
• I will do platonic relationships and brother/sister relationships and Mother/Father and daughter/son relationships  
• I will accept Lgbtq+ content  
• I would prefer if you sent me what type of one-shot like angst, fluffy etc.  
So I'm hoping you all send me some requests so I can get writing to thank you and have a nice night/day/evening


	4. No need to say goodbye Blinky x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a songfic and the song is The Call by Regina Spektor so I suggest you listen to it while reading

Dont leave me… Blinky x reader angst

It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope

He didn't realise it at first, how you had made his heart flutter every time or how he'd fumble over his words whenever he was around you,

Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word

He loved it when you let him fumble with you're h/c locks and when you helped teach him about human cultures such as food, clothing or trends!

And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry

It was Aaarrrgghh who had made him realise how he felt about, it was just after you and the others had left the larger troll pointed it out  
"Blinky, like y/n right?"

I'll come back  
When you call me

And ever since then he's pretty much been hooked on them since, always taking every chance he could get just to speak to them, he always tried his best to make Y/n smile or laugh

No need to say goodbye

He remembered when he had confessed to you, he was so nervous and jittery as you and he walked around the Heartstone explaining the history of troll kind as he did so.

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before

"That actually happens? Damm, I feel bad" you had chuckled slightly which made his heart flutter as he fiddled with his fingers behind his back with one set of hands as he used his other pair to search round in his pockets for the necklace he had gotten as he listened to you speak  
"It's really beautiful down here, I wish I lived here"

All you can do is try to know who your friends are

After a while, you and he had stopped at an area that had the perfect view of troll market and that's when he finally asked you to be his mate, to say you where happy was an understatement you were ecstatic, you, of course, said yes much to Blinky's delighted.

As you head off to the war  
Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light

From then on each of you were by each others side but whenever you two weren't it was either because you were at work during the day or he was busy training Jim

You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when it's over

During and after the event of Jim heading to the Darklands you had been there to help everyone through it, but when Blinky and Aaarrrgghh had gone to the Darklands without telling you, you were beyond pissed and worried for that matter too!  
Especially since they had brought the kids in there to!

No need to say goodbye

You were asked by Vendle if you could stay about the surface for the time being as he could see bow stressed you had been about the whole thing, so you decided to focus more on you're job

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet

When they had all comeback, Blinky's first priority was to see you and see you he did and you were so happy to see them all again but you did give Blinky a row for what he did and he apologised

But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget  
Let your memories grow stronger and stronger

Throughout everything, you and he stuck together and had each other back, even why Jim turned into a troll you were there when Gunmar made the eternal night you were there.

'Til they're before your eyes  
You'll come back

After everything you had chosen to go to New Jersey with, when you had gotten there you met his brother and truth be told you hated him at first but you had learned to withstand him.

When they call you

But good things never last, as the years went on you had gotten older, frailer but you still stuck with him though he never seemed to get older.

No need to say goodbye

Now here Blinky sat beside your deathbed holding you're wrinkly hand as he struggled against the tears he had as you placed a hand on his cheek

You'll come back

"Don't cry blink dear, I want to see you're happy face"  
You had struggled to speak out as you smiled over to him, coughing out a bit as he attempted to smile   
"But, y/n my love I'm not ready for you to go"

When they call you

You had chuckled a bit at his response as you gave him a final smile  
"Oh, Blinky, I'll never truly leave you,"  
You brought his stonie hands over to your mouth and gave it a kiss  
"I'll always be with you but you won't be able to see me, so know I love you and you're the best thing that's happened to me"  
You let out a cough as you leaned back and closed your eyes as you spoke one last time  
"No need to say goodbye"


End file.
